The present invention relates to a self-propelled multiple-purpose agricultural machine, particularly a tractor, with a driver's cabin which is movable at least between two working positions.
Driver's cabins in multiple-purpose agricultural machines must be designed so that they can be turned back over the drive wheels to provide for optimum visibility conditions when, for example, a cultivator is mounted on the machine. However, the drive wheels of the machines with high output have great diameters, so that they reach the entire height of approximately 4 meters. The transportation of such machines by railroad or trucks is possible only when the driver's cabin is dismounted whereby all connections must be interrupted. This involves time-consuming mounting work at loading and unloading sites.